Love Come Rescue
by CanadianPolarBear10
Summary: The Doctor is once again alone and sad and in need of a travelling companion. Amy, Rose, and River have all told him never to be alone. He wants to travel with his wife and show her the wonders of the universe. But where has River gone off to?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my new Doctor Who fic! This story takes place post-Ponds, pre-Clara, immediately following 'Angels Take Manhattan'. I've never really written as a 'narrator' before so bear with me. Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Love Come Rescue**

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor sat alone in the TARDIS. His Ponds, his glorious Ponds were gone. He wiped his eyes with the corner of his bowtie. How had he let this happen? Damn Angels, damn paradoxes.

He didn't know what he was going to do with himself now. But he decided he needed somebody along with him.

All of his past companions had told him how he shouldn't be alone and he'd always denied that he needed anybody else.

He needed at least some time alone because after travelling with Amy and Rory for three years, it was going to be a big change. He didn't want his next companion to just be a rebound companion.

He didn't want to mope around this time like he did after losing other companions, especially Rose Tyler. He wanted to move on and go see more of the universe. Of course, he wanted to show someone the universe and experience that with him.

_Perhaps I'll see if River wants to join me for at least a little while anyway. _The Doctor thought to himself.

_We never did have a honeymoon after our wedding, and I feel like that's a thing all couples should do._

The Doctor felt so bad for River as she had just lost her mother. They had both lost Amy Pond, someone who was extremely important to them both. If she came along with him, they could grieve together and comfort each other, and they could help each other get through this.

_Where is River anyways?_ The Doctor wondered,_ She said she'd only be a minute._

The Doctor got up from the stairs he was sitting on and pushed open the door of the TARDIS.

The graveyard where he had lost Amy and Rory was right in front of him.

He cautiously walked over to where the Amy and Rory's headstones were expecting to find River there still crying but she wasn't there.

"River! River!" called The Doctor as he wandered aimlessly through the graveyard trying to find his wife.

"River! River! Where did you go?" he tried again.

There was still no response and the graveyard seemed to be completely silent.

The Doctor turned around and headed back in the direction of Amy and Rory's graves.

He sat on the ground cross-legged in front of the headstone and he began crying again.

"Oh my Ponds, oh my Ponds, I'm losing everyone today." He whispered.

He figured River had used her vortex manipulator and disappeared into time and space without even saying goodbye.

The Doctor picked up two flowers from a field near the grave and placed in gently in front of the headstone.

"I love you Ponds', you are forever seared onto my heart." He said and he kissed the headstone.

He stood up and headed back to the TARDIS but there was something that caught his eye.

He stopped in his tracks and took exactly eight steps backwards and he looked to his right.

The name on the headstone that he was looking at read, 'River Song. Loving daughter and husband 1932-1962.'

"What? What! No! No! How did this happen? This can't happen! What happened?" The Doctor exclaimed.

He frantically began pacing back and forth and running his hands through his hair and he was hyperventilating.

He paused for a moment and looked at the year of River's death, 1962.

"That's not possible." He murmured to himself.

The Doctor took off at run back towards the TARDIS.

He quickly turned all the settings on the time rotor so that he could go back to 1961 and slammed down on the main flight control and the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

Just before the Doctor and the TARDIS disappeared back to 1962, the Doctor was positive that he caught a glimpse of a Weeping angel in the far corner of the graveyard-right where River's grave was.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Suggestions? (I could really use suggestions). **

**Please read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Come Rescue**

**Chapter 2**

The TARDIS landed and materialized in the year 1962. It was the time of The Beatles, controversy, and it was the height of the Cold War. But the Doctor was on a mission. He needed to find River before she died.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, stuck out his tongue and discovered that he was in fact in Athens, Greece, 1962. Why the TARDIS had brought him to Greece, he had no idea but the TARDIS knew he was looking for River so he figured she must be around her somewhere.

It was stifling hot, so the Doctor took off his jacket and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and he straightened his bowtie.

He walked along the ancient cobblestone roads keeping an eye and an ear out for any sign of River. He wandered past the Pantheon and anywhere else that was old and historical where ancient ruins might be found. After all, professor River Song was an archeologist and loves history.

Just then a horrible thought struck the Doctor.

_What if she doesn't remember me? This is before we met, even before she met my past regeneration. There's no way she'll know who I am, we're travelling opposite directions in time and space. Her past is my future. _

But this didn't stop him from searching high and low and everywhere for her.

He began to ask the locals if they'd seen her and show them a picture of her on his psychic paper.

It seemed as if no one knew of her or had even seen her.

"No, sorry." and "I hope you find her." and "Good luck." were common responses.

The Doctor was getting very frustrated very quick.

_Where the hell is she? Leave it to her to just wander off on me when I need her!_

He strolled along the streets of Athens for a little while longer but there was still no sign of River anywhere.

"Oh River, where are you?" the Doctor said aloud.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around trying to get some sort of signal that could lead him to River but he was coming up with nothing.

"Damn screwdriver!" The Doctor yelled in frustration and threw it down the road.

Realizing what he'd done, he ran down the street and retrieved his sonic screwdriver.

"No, no I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered to screwdriver as if it were alive. He picked it up and dusted it off and put it back in the pocket of his jacket.

The Doctor had had no luck locating River all day so he headed back to the TARDIS to try and come up with a better plan of how to find her.

But if the Angels had her or were somehow involved, he knew it would not be an easy task.

He unlocked the TARDIS and pushed open the doors and went over to the control console where he tried to get River's coordinates.

"Hey, TARDIS ol' girl, locate professor River Song." He commanded the TARDIS.

He placed a picture of River on a screen on the control console that he had always thought were the eyes of the TARDIS.

He waited a few minutes before asking again, "Where is my wife?"

River should have huon particles on her because she had been travelling in the TARDIS before and the TARDIS should be able to track huon particles.

Suddenly, there was smoke and sparks flying from the all of the controls on the console.

The Doctor was losing control of his spaceship.

It seemed to the Doctor that she was overwhelmed and was overheating.

Everything was beeping and buzzing and sparking and the Doctor was running around trying to control it.

All of a sudden everything went black. The TARDIS had lost all it's power.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Write a review and let me know your thoughts! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright, by popular demand for another character, I have introduced Clara in this chapter. Please keep in mind however that this will still be mainly focusing on Eleven and River though.**

* * *

**Love Come Rescue**

**Chapter 3**

"Shit! Shit! Shit! No! Stop! Fuck! No!" yelled the Doctor.

He had completely lost control of the TARDIS.

The Doctor was completely blind in the pitch-blackness but with his arms outstretched he slowly navigated his way over to the control console.

He pushed buttons, pulled levers, spun dials, but it wasn't doing anything to make power come back on.

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched forward and began to spin but it was still completely dark and had no power.

The Doctor felt is way over to a window and looked out and saw that he was in the time vortex.

The TARDIS must be using the time energy in the vortex to travel.

Not knowing where he was headed or what was going on, the Doctor sat down on the bench by the control console and tried to relax.

He trusted the TARDIS to take him to where he needed to be.

A few minutes later, he heard the familiar sound of the brakes having been left on which meant the TARDIS was landing.

He waited in the darkness for a few minutes just to make sure that it had stopped and nothing else was going to happen to the TARDIS right now.

He opened the door and right in front of him was the Roman Colosseum.

He had arrived in Rome, Italy.

Cautiously, he stepped out of the TARDIS. Now, usually the Doctor wasn't cautious but today something very unusual happened that had never happened before so he thought it was a good idea to be careful.

The Doctor did the same thing he had done in Greece.

He went around asking the locals if anyone had seen River and he was getting the same result, no one seemed to know or have seen her.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said, tapping a local woman on the shoulder, "have you seen this woman?" he asked, flashing his psychic paper in the woman's face.

The woman took the psychic paper from him and lowered it. "She looks kind of familiar, but I don't know who she is or where she is." She told the Doctor.

"Well, that's not very helpful now is it?" the Doctor said.

"No but I can help you look for her if you'd like? I know these parts pretty well." The woman told him.

"Well, that's all very nice but I think I'll keep looking on my own." The Doctor told her.

"Four eyes are better than two." She protested.

"Oh very well. I suppose if you really want to."

"Great! I'm Clara by the way. Clara Oswald."

"I'm the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?" Clara asked.

"Just the Doctor." He replied.

"Alright then. Who is she? The woman we're looking for." Clara asked.

"She's um…my friend River." The Doctor told her.

"Are you two dating?"

"What, no! She's an old friend."

"Mhmm." Clara said giving a knowing smile to the Doctor like she knew they were more than just friends.

They walked around the streets in silence for a little while keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of River.

"Do you know where she might be, Clara? You said she looked familiar." The Doctor asked.

"I don't know where she would be. What kind of stuff does she like? She'll probably be somewhere that's of some interest to her." Replied Clara.

"Well, she's an archeologist and she loves history." The Doctor told her.

"Well that narrows it down to this entire city!" exclaimed Clara.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes. "You are not very helpful you know."

Clara just smiled at him. "Well, come on then we have to find your friend."

"Let's go to the Colosseum first then. We've got to start somewhere and I've got to grab something from the TAR- er, the car. I've parked it over by the Colosseum."

"Alright then, let's go!" said Clara and the two of them headed back in the direction of the massive, ancient landmark.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know it's been a while since I've updated, I was on vacation and this is a shorter chapter. But I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it so far based on the reviews I've gotten. :)**

* * *

**Love Come Rescue**

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor and Clara arrived at a coffee shop across the street from where the TARDIS was parked.

"Now Clara, I need you to wait here for me. Don't move and don't follow me. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"No, no 'sir'" the Doctor told Clara.

"Sorry, you go get what you need from the car and I'll wait here."

"Back in a flash." Said the Doctor.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor began rummaging around for his huon particle detector and he tried scanning River's picture again to see if the TARDIS could get a lock on her location but there was still no power in the TARDIS.

Finally, he found the particle detector, or at least parts of it so he quickly reassembled it and made sure it worked.

He grabbed the detector, his sonic screwdriver, his jacket, a fez, and straightened his bowtie and he went back to where Clara was waiting.

"You didn't run off?" the Doctor asked Clara. He was confused, usually his companions liked to go off and explore.

"You told me to wait for you here so I did."

"Huh, well that's new. I like it."

"Whatcha got there?" Clara asked.

"It's a…umm…thingamajig that will help us find River." The Doctor explained.

"And what exactly does the 'thingamajig' do?" Clara asked.

"I might be able to use it to track her."

"Like a GPS?"

"Yes, precisely, let's call it a GPS." Said the Doctor

"What ever that is." He muttered under his breath so Clara couldn't hear him.

The Doctor led Clara back around the Colosseum.

"It's so beautiful and so gigantic." Clara murmured in awe as she stared up at the massive landmark.

"I remember when it was being built." Said the Doctor.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Never mind." Said the Doctor. "Come along, Pond."

"Pond? I'm not a Pond." Clara pointed out.

"What? Oh, right. I suppose you're not." The Doctor said sadly.

"Who's Pond?" Clara inquired.

"A friend." The Doctor answered simply.

"What happened?"

"She got lost a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. But come on, it's you and me now Clara Oswald, off to start our own adventure. Starting with finding Professor River Song."

"Wait, the woman we're looking for, she's a professor?" Clara asked.

"Yes, well, sometimes, it's complicated." Replied the Doctor.

"A professor of what?" asked Clara.

"Archeology."

"That's so cool! I can't wait to meet her!" Clara exclaimed.

"Well, come on and let's get going."

Together, Clara and the Doctor walked through the busy streets of Rome following signals from the sonic screwdriver.

They stopped and saw some of the sights in the city for Clara since she'd never been to Rome before.

The Doctor was able to provide her with some very detailed history of some places, which Clara found to be very impressive.

As the afternoon turned into evening, Clara and the Doctor went and got authentic Italian pizza for dinner and gelato for dessert.

The pizza shop was only a few blocks away from Trevi Fountain so the Doctor decided to take Clara there.

"Oh my stars!" Clara exclaimed. "It's so much bigger than I thought it would be! Is everything in Rome like this? Bigger than you expect it to be?"

The Doctor just laughed, "Yes, it seems to be that way, doesn't it."

Just then the Doctor thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He looked up to the top of Trevi Fountain and engraved in the marble statue was two words, 'Hello, Sweetie.'

* * *

**What'd y'all think of this chapter? Please review! :)**


End file.
